Apple Cider Kisses
by TheCookieMonster77
Summary: Simon and Erza get distracted walking to the music festival.


Title: Apple Cider Kisses

Summary:

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**.

* * *

AN: This is officially the most pointless piece of fluff I have ever written but I kinda love it, haha.

* * *

A small breeze rustled the bright tree leaves and Erza shuddered as it brushed against her. She rubbed her arms to get rid of the goose bumps, glad she had at least thought to wear pants that day. Another breeze swept by, this time blowing a few bright red leaves at her. Erza cursed as they tangled with her hair. She tried to comb her fingers through her long red locks, scowling as the wind just entrapped them too.

Someone laughed to her right. "Fall agrees with you. Even the trees try to match your hair."

Erza looked over her shoulder and scowled at the approaching figure. "Ha ha," she drawed, rolling her eyes. "I'd like to see you deal with long hair. I'd have a riot." She jerked her fingers, yelping when it yanked at her scalp. "Damn wind," she muttered. Her companion chuckled and Erza scowled at him. "I hate you."

Simon grinned unrepentantly. He held up a steaming cup, holding it so that the delicious smells blew her way. "I brought cider."

Erza pulled her fingers out of her locks and puckered her lips, shivering slightly when the wind blew against her bare neck. Simon handed her the two cups of cider and grabbed the extra sweater dangling off his arm. He put it over Erza's shoulders and gently started plucking the leaves out of her tangled locks. "If you had let me know, I would have brought a comb too."

Erza snorted, sipping the warm beverage and Simon soothingly combed through her hair. "Why? I have you, don't I?"

Simon rolled his eyes and grabbed the two cider cups when he was finished with her hair so that Erza could fully tug his sweater on. Erza made a grabbing motion for her cider but, Simon held it up and out of the way. He grinned and waved it slightly. Erza jumped on her toes slightly, still unsuccessful, and stuck her tongue out at Simon. "You're stupidly tall, you know that right?" She wagged her finger playfully. "You're already in hot water, mister, don't make it worse," she said, a grin pulling at her lips.

Simon laughed, his dark eyes dancing. "First I bring you cider, than I let you use my sweater…" Simon shook his head, his warm brown hair rippling in the late afternoon light. "I even help you untangle leaves from your hair and this is how you repay me?" he teased, taking a long sip of cider.

Erza laughed and stepped forward, walking her fingers up Simon's chest. Her grin grew when he rested his elbows on her shoulders lightly to keep her close. "Oh shush," she said, rising on her tiptoes and grabbing his cheeks to tug him towards her. "You know your sweater looks better on me anyways," she murmured.

Simon laughed and kissed her, both of their grins still partially in place. It was a little sloppy and he tasted like cider, and Erza felt the delicious warmth spread all throughout her. She shivered.

Simon pulled away with a grin and licked his lips (Erza subconsciously mirrored him). He unwrapped one arm and used the other to hug her to his side, also dangling the cider in front of her. Erza grinned and grabbed it, wrapping one arm around his waist as well.

Simon squeezed her lightly and kissed her forehead. "Shall we go to the music festival now?" he murmured against her hairline.

Erza pulled away to take a sip of cider and pretended to ponder the question. "I suppose so," she said in her most put-upon voice, a giggle quickly ruining the image.

Simon chuckled and tugged her forward, holding her close as they walked down the tree lined pathway. Erza admired the red and orange leaves, smiling at their pretty surroundings. She spotted a crunchy leaf a little to her left and tugged Simon over so that she could step on it, the leaf giving a satisfying _crunch_. She quickly spotted another a few steps ahead and to the right. She steered/pushed Simon that way and jumped on that leaf as well.

Simon huffed, a half-chuckle coming out as well. "You're going to step on every crunchy leaf we find, aren't you?"

Erza grinned up at him. A breeze blew by, making red and golden leaves dance around them. Simon took another sip of cider, his warm eyes never leaving hers. "Yup. No crunchy leaf escapes me."

Simon just laughed and leaned down to give her another kiss. He pulled away slightly but, Erza stood up on her toes to kiss him again. The wind blew around the two again, this time pushing a few strands of her hair into her face and forcing the two to pull apart lest they get hairballs.

Erza scowled and yanked her hair out of her face with her free hand. "I swear, I'm cutting this off the next time I get my hands on scissors. Damn long hair."

Simon chuckled and threaded his free hand through her long locks, somehow managing to capture most of her hair into a makeshift ponytail. He pushed her hair forward slightly and _hmm_ ed. "You would look amazing with short hair," he mused. "But, your long hair gives me an excuse to do this," he murmured before kissing her again.

Erza raised her eyebrows when he pulled away. "So, keep the hair and I'll get kisses?"

Simon snorted. "No, do whatever you'd like with your hair; it's yours and you'll look amazing no matter what." He pressed his forehead against hers, his nose bumping hers lightly. "I'm just going to take every excuse I can to kiss you."

Erza nudged his nose with hers. "I like the sound of that," she murmured. She could still taste the apple cider still lingering on his lips.

Simon pulled away too soon. "Are we going to the music festival anytime soon?" he asked, a wry grin stretching along his lips.

Erza stood up on her toes and walked her fingers up before gripping his collar. "Music can wait." She looked up through her eyelashes and grinned mischievously. "C'mere."

(They never quite made it to the music festival.)

* * *

 _thecookiemonster77 . tumblr . com_


End file.
